how close you are
by miscellaneousilly
Summary: Karena bisa saja ia menggantungkan harapan Mikasa karena nyawanya terenggut lebih dulu. [EreMika] [Containing spoiler chap. 123]


**HOW CLOSE YOU ARE**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO HAJIME ISAYAMA**

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: CONTAINING SPOILER! TYPO(s), OOC, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

* * *

Netra hijaunya menerawang ke atas, pada langit malam. Semilir angin yang menerpa kulitnya terasa dingin, layaknya angin malam seperti biasa. Langitnya tak berhias, tanpa bulan dan tanpa bintang. Namun tanah yang kini dipijakinya berbeda.

Ia ada di tanah Marley, bukan di atas sebuah kota yang dilindungi oleh lapisan tembok, bukan pula di pulau Paradis.

Hatinya diiringi rasa bimbang. Ia sedikit terhibur melihat perkembangan teknologi yang berkembang di Marley. Namun rasa dendamnya pada bangsa Marley yang seolah-olah telah melatarbelakangi keterpurukan bangsa di pulau Paradis bangkit.

"Eren!"

Suara Mikasa memanggil dari belakang. Dan benar saja, wanita yang saat ini genap berumur dua puluh tahun itu mendatanginya dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Tak baik berkeliaran disini. Kau tahu? Kau target utama tentara Marley."

Mikasa berdiri di hadapannya dengan menatap cemas.

Dalam bayangnya, Mikasa saat ini sudah banyak berubah. Helaian-helaian hitam legamnya, Eren menyaksikan saat helaian itu masih sepanjang perbatasan punggung, baik saat Mikasa memotongnya menjadi lebih pendek. Netra hitamnya masih tetap sama, namun lebih tegas dan terlihat dewasa.

"Mikasa…"

Tidak. Ia selalu berbohong pada dirinya sendiri tentang _statement_ ia membenci Mikasa, mencap wanita bermarga Ackerman itu selalu menomorduakan dirinya sendiri ketimbang Eren.

Kakinya melangkah mendakati Mikasa, menciptakan jarak yang hanya tersisa beberapa sentimeter. Disentuhnya luka membekas di ujung pipi kanannya.

Luka itu, salah satu luka fisik yang yang membekas, yang sempat ia beri pada Mikasa bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Rasa bersalah itu kembali muncul dalam perasaannya.

Lagi-lagi angin berhembus menerpa keduanya, menerbangkan helaian-helaian coklat dan dan hitam milik keduanya.

"Maafkan aku."

Kelopak matanya tertutup, meninggalkan bayang Mikasa yang kini tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau menekan dirimu sendiri untuk melindungiku? Apakah karena aku telah menyelamatkanmu dulu? Atau sebagai keluarga?"

Saat kelopaknya kembali terbuka, wajah seputih porselen milik Mikasa dihiasi rona merah di kedua pipinya tercipta. Ia tersipu dengan wajah yang masih membeku, entah hendak mengeluarkan ekspresi yang pantas ia tunjukkan di hadapan Eren.

"Eren... aku…"

Selisih tinggi keduanya membuat Eren sedikit menekuk ke bawah, berusaha mencari jawaban beserta kebenaran atas pertanyaan yang ia ajukan pada netra hitam Mikasa.

"Sebenarnya, apa aku artinya bagimu?"

Mikasa yang tenang dan berwajah dingin kini tak nampak. Wajah oriental yang diwariskan Mikasa dari ibunya tampak lebih tegang dari biasanya, menatap Eren tak karuan.

"Kau, keluargaku."

Dua kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir mungilnya terucap, membuat Eren bernapas lega. Namun jika ia boleh jujur, jantungnya masih berdetak lebih cepat dan ada perasaan yang masih mengganjal dalam hatinya.

Dalam satu ritme, ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

Tangan Eren mulai menuruni pipi Mikasa dan berhenti pada ujung helai rambut hitamnya.

"Kau bebas memanjangkan rambutmu lagi."

Melihatnya saja Eren tahu bahwa Mikasa terlihat cukup tersentak. "Setelah perang ini."

Sejurus kemudian, Mikasa mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh ujung rambutnya yang dipotong pendek beberapa minggu lalu.

"Terima kasih, Eren."

Kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang selalu Mikasa ditujukan dirinya berulang kali.

Tangannya tergerak untuk menyentuh puncak kepala Mikasa, mengelusnya perlahan untuk beberapa kali. "Itu kalimatku, dasar bodoh."

Pada akhirnya, Eren tak yakin akan mengungkapnya atau tidak karena saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bermain drama percintaan yang layaknya dipertontonkan di gedung teater.

Karena bisa saja ia menggantungkan harapan Mikasa karena nyawanya terenggut lebih dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

* * *

Author's Note :

Ini fiksi kedua EreMika saya dan _everyone knows _saya terinspirasi dari chapter manga terbaru _AoT_ sendiri, yang membuat saya pribadi tiba-tiba tertarik dengan kisah dua orang pemeran utama _AoT_ ini. _And I think Mikasa was really sweet when she blushed_, dan itu adalah salah satu scene yang menurut saya pribadi begitu manis. Yah tentunya saya berharap _AoT_ mempunyai akhir yang indah.

Sekian.

_Sincerely_,

Yusvira


End file.
